Other Dragon ball z
by brandonmyers51398
Summary: This like the dragon ball c Fanfic. Go. Look that its a good story Well Have fun
1. Goten’s super saiyan power

Note this Is going Be inspired by some of my favorite masako what if's **what if kid goku went Super Saiyan what if goku marry bulma what if raditz turn good what if nappa turn good What if piccolo fuse early what if vegeta went super Saiyan on namek also goten replace goku in this story With that the story begans. As Goku ****sees The dead body of krillin Goten got mad really mad. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yells goten Goten Turns Super Saiyan bulma is looking worried. What's happening ****says bulma. in her mind. Goten Flys way. Meanwhile with king piccolo. You have done Well My Son Wait What is Power Says King piccolo. Goten Comes down. Give The dragon balls to me and Die Says goten. Before King Piccolo could Anything Goten Punches A Hole In king Piccolo King Piccolo Flys To sky And spits Out a egg. Go my son train and Revenge me Says King Piccolo. King piccolo blows up Piccolo's sons Gives Him the dragon balls. Thank you Says Goten Goten then kills the Son's Of piccolo Bulma and every else comes as he Falls out Of Super Saiyan once They Have the dragon balls They Wish Krillin Back Goten Then Gets to train with kami 3 years later. Goten beat piccolo then Goten and bulma Gets m****arried What Will Happen next find out next time**


	2. The plan to fight the saiyans

**5 years has pass since goten Beat piccolo and married bulma They have son name gohan Also goten has been training his new power when a ship Cames down to everything happens the same until raditz try to take gohan. " if you try to take my son I'll kill you Says goten. Goten turns Super Saiyan. " Kakarot you a Super Saiyan Ask raditz? " super Saiyan I just Call it it me going angry Says goten. Raditz takes This chance to fly way his ship. " so you're telling me kakarot who Has a powerlevel Of 2 As baby is A super saiyan And has a ****powerlevel Of 10000 Ask vegeta. " yes Says raditz. " that's it We going To earth And Kill everyone on the planet and you as well Says vegeta. " What Why ask Raditz? " because you give up Says Vegeta. Raditz flys Back To goten. " kakarot You Your friends and family need to leave now or We will die Says Raditz! " why ask goten? " because my partners are on Their way And they even stronger than me nappa 4000 Vegeta 18000 Says raditz. " then we will work together And train to beat Them Says goten. " you're stupid kakarot but I don't want you to die And I can't Leave You To die Says goten. Gohan flys up to raditz and hugs raditz. " I'm Join to Says piccolo. Many months later on the day the saiyans came. " kami is there a way for me to get as goten as a super saiyan ask piccolo? " Mmmm we could fuse Says kami. " Find Says piccolo. Piccolo fuse with kami. Later. " piccolo How you You Get So strong ask krillin? " I fuse with kami and the dragon balls are don't work anymore but that's for later Says piccolo. Nappa and vegeta then came down.**


	3. The big fight

" so they are the saiyans ask gohan**.** " Yeah Says raditz**. " **and they stronger than us Says yamcha**. ** " and we don't Have dragon balls says krillin**. ** " dragon balls What the hell is a dragon ball questions for later thinks vegeta**.** " I have a Job offer for you join us I'll even let you take your family with you even raditz Says vegeta**.** " No I never Join you Says Goten**. **Goten Looks At nappa**. **" you know he Will turn On you like he Did with Raditz Join us we won't turn against you you What do you say Says goten**. " **he's right The day will Come where he may kill me I have to join them Thinks Nappa**. " ** yes I will join you Says nappa**. ** Nappa walks over to z fighters and joins them**. ** " Good choice Says raditz**. " **You're Both fools Very will get Really to die yells vegeta**. " **going to Super Saiyan Says goten**.** Goten powers up super saiyan**.** " I'm Fighting alone says goten**. **Goten punch vegeta in face vegeta try to attack goten But goten sees it Coming and kicks vegeta the in dick**. " ** That's it Say to bye to your world I'm going to blow up the planet yells vegeta**.** Vegeta Fire's the Galick gun and goten Fire's The kamehamehame And beats vegeta vegeta then leaves**.**


End file.
